The super smash truth or dare extravaganza
by TarotEvoker
Summary: Hi everyone! i'm doing a truth or dare with the smash brothers! i'sint that exciting? read for more info!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Announcement

 **Helloooooo everyone! Tarot here! Ive decided to do a truth or dare fanfiction on super smash brothers. But before I can do one, I need your truth or dare reviews! The rules are:**

 **Yaoi and yuri are allowed**

 **No sexual dares but you can have sexual truths but not too sexual! I want to keep it at least a rate T!**

 **You can dare ALLLL smashers from melee to smash 4! And you can also dare DLCs too** **OH I almost forgot! OC'S are allowed! YAYYYYY!**

 **That's all. All I need are your dares and truths k? so start sending them in!**


	2. Chapter 2:lets get started

Chapter 1: Lets get started!

The audience cheers as a young brown-skinned girl with neck-length purple hair purple overall dress with a black and white striped sleeved shirt and purple stockings and purple high tops walks in.

Tarot: Hi everyone, I'm TarotEvoker. Before we begin, we have a guest named Popsicles. Please come on out!

A young girl with black hair and brown eyes walks out as the audience cheers

Popsicles: hi everyone, I'm popsicles. Thank you for having me on your truth or dare extravaganza!

Tarot: you're welcome. Now let's get started. Lets introduce the smash brothers. But first, to everyone who wrote truth and dares we won't be able to get to everyone's T or D's today. But we'll get to them in the next chapter.

*Tarot introduces the smash brothers as they are all sitting in massage chairs with chocolate by their sides*

Tarot: now we have some truths and dares from agarfinkel

 **Truths:** **  
** **1\. Each Smash Bros. Veteran (only the ones who appear in SSB for 3ds and Wii U)- what do you guys think of all of the newcomers? (Mega Man, the Wii Fit Trainers, Villager, Rosalina, Little Mac, Greninja, Mii Fighters, Palutena, Pac-Man, Lucina, and Robin, Shulk, Bowser Jr., Duck Hunt Dog, Dark Pit, and Ryu)** **  
** **2\. Sheik and Zero Suit Samus- how does it feel to be your own characters now?** **  
** **3\. Chrom- how disappointed are you about not being playable?** **  
** **4\. Little Mac- do you ever take off those gloves?** ****

 **Dares:** **  
** **1\. Everyone- watch the Robot Chicken clips that were shown at the E3 2014 convention (the ones having to do with Nintendo) (they can be seen on Youtube) and give your opinions on it** **  
** **2\. Wario- steal Donkey Kong's bananas when he's not looking, then eat them** **  
** **3\. Jigglypuff- sing your infamous song from the anime in front of everyone (I want to see what Jigglypuff will do when he sees that everyone falls asleep)** **  
** **4\. Palutena- pour your rejuvenating potion over ALL of the produce in the house (I want to see a situation similar to the "Revolting Dinner" short)**

Tarot: now for the first truth: **1\. Each Smash Bros. Veteran (only the ones who appear in SSB for 3ds and Wii U)- what do you guys think of all of the newcomers? (Mega Man, the Wii Fit Trainers, Villager, Rosalina, Little Mac, Greninja, Mii Fighters, Palutena, Pac-Man, Lucina, and Robin, Shulk, Bowser Jr., Duck Hunt Dog, Dark Pit, and Ryu)** **  
**Veterans: they are amazing to have. especially the ones fro meele that came back. Now we have more to talk about now.

All veteran girls: Especially since there are more girls

 **2\. Sheik and Zero Suit Samus- how does it feel to be your own characters now?** **  
**Sheik: It feels good instead of having the princess changing into me all the time

Zelda: Exactly

ZSS (Zero suit samus): Its good but I have perverts on my hands when they see me in my suit only*glares at snake and Captain Falcon*

Snake and CF: What ,pft, noo….

Tarot; would you like me to exterminate them for you?

ZSS: no I got it, there my trouble not yours.

Tarot: ok then

 **3\. Chrom- how disappointed are you about not being playable?** **  
**Chrom: it's not that bad. At least I have a part in Robin's final smash

 **4\. Little Mac- do you ever take off those gloves?** **  
**Little Mac: When I'm not fighting

Tarot: Let's move on to the dares

 **Everyone- watch the Robot Chicken clips that were shown at the E3 2014 convention (the ones having to do with Nintendo) (they can be seen on Youtube) and give your opinions on it** **  
**Tarot; ok everyone, go into the room on your left.*everyone goes to the room on their left. Soon everyone comes out with no reaction except the people of meele

Tarot; how come you guys have reactions and you don't

Veterans and newcomers: we have seen them so many times but as for meele…

Melee group: …..

Tarot and Popsicles: Moving on *sweatdrop*

 **2\. Wario- steal Donkey Kong's bananas when he's not looking, then eat them**

*Wario tries to steal the bananas but DK sees and ends up killing wario. But Tarot revives him*

 **3\. Jigglypuff- sing your infamous song from the anime in front of everyone (I want to see what Jigglypuff will do when he sees that everyone falls asleep)** **  
*** Jigglypuff sings her song and everyone falls asleep except Tarot and Popsicles as they have earmuffs. As Jigglypuff finishes she sees that everyone falls asleep so she grabs a marker and draws on her face sad tears

Tarot:*Sweatdrop*

Popsicles:*Sweatdrops*

 **4\. Palutena- pour your rejuvenating potion over ALL of the produce in the house (I want to see a situation similar to the "Revolting Dinner" short)**

Palutena: I have been waiting to use this again.

Pit: NO! DON'T!

*Palutena pours the potion all over furniture and then furniture ends up flying everywhere

Hitting people left from right*

Tarot: UM… WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK

5 min later…..

Tarot: okay we back!

*everyone is glaring at Palutena*

Palutena: sorry

Tarot: now we have truths and dares from Twilight Joltik

 **One of these? Sounds interesting enough, I'll bite.** ****

 **Truths-** **  
** **Mega Man and Pit- Do you remember Captain N? Are you ashamed of it?** **  
** **Shulk, Captain Falcon, Ike, and Sonic- Do you die just a little inside every time someone quotes one of your taunts?** ****

 **Dares-** **  
** **Robin (either or both)- Confess your love/ S-support someone from Smash Bros. Anyone is fair game, even Assist Trophies, besides Lucina, because she was in your game so she doesn't count as someone from Smash.** **  
** **Palutena- Think of embarrassing nicknames for any three Smashers, Pit and Pittoo not counting, and call them that for at least the rest of the chapter. You are not allowed to fight back if they get mad at you for calling them that.**

Tarot; Now for our first truth: **Mega Man and Pit- Do you remember Captain N? Are you ashamed of it?** **  
**

Pit and Mega Man: uhhh. That again…..

Tarot: oh…. Sorry…

Pit and Mega Man: no, its fine

 **Shulk, Captain Falcon, Ike, and Sonic- Do you die just a little inside every time someone quotes one of your taunts?** **  
**Shulk, Captain Falcon, Ike, And Sonic: *Deadpanned look* what do you think?

Popsicles: Now for dares!

 **Robin (either or both)- Confess your love/ S-support someone from Smash Bros. Anyone is fair game, even Assist Trophies, besides Lucina, because she was in your game so she doesn't count as someone from Smash.** **  
**

*Male Robin went after Isabelle, Peach, and Palutena they all fell in love with him but they remembered it was just a dare so they just said forget about it. While fem Robin went after Ike, Shulk, And Chrom repeating the process*

 **Palutena- Think of embarrassing nicknames for any three Smashers, Pit and Pittoo not counting, and call them that for at least the rest of the chapter. You are not allowed to fight back if they get mad at you for calling them that.**

Palutena: Well that's not fair that I cant fight back but… Sonic will be called:Son-Son_

Sonic: Oh My God…

Palutena: Marth will be called mars bars. After my favorite candy!

Marth: Oh God…*Ike was just Laughing*

Palutena: and Link will be called Lank

Link: Oh My Lord…That is a stupid one

Tarot: Now before I laugh…. Next set of ToD's are from yolo911

 **Truths:** **  
** **Link- How much do you like Zelda?** **  
** **Peach- Why do you get kidnapped by Bowser, even though you're able to defend yourself?** **  
** **Dares:** **  
** **Villager- Search up Google Images of you.** **  
** **Dark Pit- Tolerate being called "Pittoo" for 2 chapters.** **  
** **Roy and Roy Koopa- Battle each other to see who the real boy is.**

Popsicles: Now for our first Truth: **Link- How much do you like Zelda?** **  
**Link: I don't like her

Zelda:*gasps*

Link: I love her

Zelda: Link…..

Ike and Marth: That was nice… Lank*Laughing*

Link: Shut up!

 **Peach- Why do you get kidnapped by Bowser, even though you're able to defend yourself?** **  
**

Peach: Everyone needs action once in a while

Popsicles: But…. Never mind

Tarot: Now for dares

 **Villager- Search up Google Images of you.**

*Tarot gives villager her Baby blue laptop as he searches up images*

Villager: Damn son where'd you find this?!

 **Dark Pit- Tolerate being called "Pittoo" for 2 chapters.** **  
**Dark Pit: F**k you

Palutena: Now, Now pitto.

*Dark pit was about to reach for her until pit started holding him back*

 **Roy and Roy Koopa- Battle each other to see who the real boy is.**

*Roy and Roy koopa battle until it ended up with Roy winning*

Roy: IN YOUR FACE KOOPA, NOW I CAN HAVE MY PLACE BACK! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tarot: uh… now we have a different set from spudley777

 **Truths:** ****

 **Wario: REVEAL YOUR HIDDEN SEXTAPES WITH WALUIGI!** ****

 **Dares:** ****

 **Link: Put everyone's name on a piece of paper around a bottle, have someone blindfold you, and spin the bottle while blindfolded. Whoever's name the bottle points to is the person you have to reel into your arms with a hookshot and have a meaningful, romantic dance with them (kissing is mandatory).** **  
** **Snake and Mr. Game and Watch: Reenact Titanic.l It better be good (I don't actually ship this).  
Link and Shulk: Jump into a pit of rabid fangirls.** **  
** **Captain Falcon: Yell FALCON PUNCH repeatedly until someone tazes you. All other smashers must be armed with tazers.** **  
** **All smashers: Blindfold Kirby and take him to an abandoned basement. Make him cook something out of the first ten things he picks up. Everyone will eat/drink this delicious meal.** **  
** **Villager, Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, Ice Climbers: Watch a horror movie picked out by Bowser and Ganondorf**

Popsicles: for the first truth: **Wario: REVEAL YOUR HIDDEN SEXTAPES WITH WALUIGI!** **  
**Wario: I don't know what you're talking about….*something drops out of his pocket revealing his sextape with waluigi*

Tarot: I'll just...Hold on to this…..

*The smasher start to back away*

Tarot: Now for dares…

 **Link: Put everyone's name on a piece of paper around a bottle, have someone blindfold you, and spin the bottle while blindfolded. Whoever's name the bottle points to is the person you have to reel into your arms with a hookshot and have a meaningful, romantic dance with them (kissing is mandatory).** **  
***Link spins the bottle with the blindfold popsicles put on him and it lands on..Ganondorf. He reels him in, slow dance to cheesy romance music and they end up kissing. Then they both go wash their mouths*

 **Snake and Mr. Game and Watch: Reenact Titanic.l It better be good (I don't actually ship this).  
** Snake and Mr. Game and watch: Do we have to.

Tarot; yes…sorry….

*They reenact it and everyone couldn't help but laugh, especially the audience.

 **Link and Shulk: Jump into a pit of rabid fangirls.**

Link and Shulk: PLEASE..NO DON'T!

Popsicles; good luck *she pushes both in the pit and they come out with torn clothes*

Tarot: didn't you have your weapons?

Link and Shulk: Wait…uhhh!

 **Captain Falcon: Yell FALCON PUNCH repeatedly until someone tazes you. All other smashers must be armed with tazers.** **  
***Tarot and popsicles give all smashers except CF a tazer and CF repeats FALCON PUNCH over and over until Lucas tazes him*

Lucas: Jesus, shut up

 **All smashers: Blindfold Kirby and take him to an abandoned basement. Make him cook something out of the first ten things he picks up. Everyone will eat/drink this delicious meal.** **  
***The smashers blindfold Kirby and take him down to the basement and they end up eating dead feet sandwiches, Blood punch and Human fingers. Surprisingly to them, its tastes good. Same with Tarot but not with popsicles.*

 **Villager, Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, Ice Climbers: Watch a horror movie picked out by Bowser and Ganondorf**

*The kids end up watching poltergeist and are now frighten when they get back with a chillaxed Ganondorf and bowser*

Tarot: now we have ToD's from that guy.. literally

 **truths** **  
** **bowser where's the blacksmith?** **  
** **link do you like to sing?** **  
** **dares** **  
** **bowser burn down wherever you guys are staying.** **  
** **ike dance to the music.** **  
** **toon link you are the wind waker it is you.** **  
** **wario fart on diddy kong.** **  
** **sonic run so fast you explode.**

Tarot: first truth: **bowser where's the blacksmith?** **  
**Bowser: the what?

Popsicles: nothing

 **link do you like to sing?** **  
**Link: of course..in fact…

Ike, Marth, Pit: NO!

Tarot: now the dares!

 **bowser burn down wherever you guys are staying.** **  
**Bowser:*looks at Tarot*

Tarot: Don't Even

Bowser: ok

 **ike dance to the music.**

Tarot: ok to make things more interesting..Lucas and ZSS come dance to centuries-by fallout boy with Ike.

Ike: ok.. who knows how to dance?

Lucas: I do. I can teach you both

ZSS and Ike: Thanks

*They dance to the music very well. Thanks to Lucas they do really good until the song ends and has everyone applaud them

Ike and ZSS: once again thanks Lucas.

Lucas: no prob

 **toon link you are the wind waker it is you**

Toon Link:Then I shall dance!*starts dancing*

 **wario fart on diddy kong.** **  
**Diddy Kong: BITCH I HOPE THE F**K YOU DO! YOU BE A DEAD SON OF A BITCH I TELL YOU DAT!

Smashers: DAMMMMMMM

 **sonic run so fast you explode.**

Tarot: rollin around at the speed of sound~

Sonic: Shut up*starts to run and then explodes and Tarot revives him*

Popsicles: Now we have a dare from telesoap

 **Hmmm, Roy has to play gay chicken with Ike! *is stared down by everyone in the fandom because I'm not sure if that's in the age limit* -**

*Roy and Ike play gay chicken while we all shield our eyes*

Tarot: AND FINALLY!..we have one last dare from Guest

 **Dare: Pit has to kiss lucina in front of chrom**

Tarot: for the last dare: **has to kiss lucina in front of chrom**

*Pit kisses Lucina in front of chrom and chrom ends up killing pit with Tarot having to revive him*

Tarot; AND WE ARE FINALLY DONE…FOR NOW. Keep sending in reviews for the smashers and thank you guys so much and you too popsicles. The smashers can stay in my mansion and I will see you guys next chapter! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3:Annoying the smashers

Chapter 3: Annoying the smashers

Tarot: Hi everyone. sorry its been a long time and I decided to do another ToD since its my birthday today!

Popsicles: well happy birthday Tarot

Tarot: oh yeah I almost forgot! Popsicles will be staying with us from now on! Oh yeah! Assist trophies can now be dared and have truths too now lets get started! We have more truths and dares from yolo911

 **Now... For the truths!** **  
** **Dark Pit: F**k you too. Now why do you hate being called Pittoo so much?** **  
** **Lucina: Was Pit a good kisser?** **  
** **Zelda: Do you still like Link even though he kissed Ganondorf?** **  
** **Chrom: Do you like fish sticks?** **  
** **Samus: Is it annoying that people choose you only because your hot?** **  
** **Dares!** **  
** **Pit and Dark Pit: DO THE CHICKEN DANCE!** **  
** **Peach: Kiss anybody BESIDES people from your series (Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Kooplings, Rosalina)** **  
** **Palutena: Start shipping Peach with whoever she kisses!** **  
** **All girls: Dress in bikinis UH, I MEAN ZERO SUITS and see how long it takes for someone to start getting nosebleeds.** **  
** **Robin, Dark Pit, Captain Falcon, Shulk and Pit: Kiss Lucina.** **  
** **Chrom: If you try to stop ANY of them, then you will get sent to Freddy Frazbear's Pizza for 5 nights!** **  
** **So...yeah. That's all for me!** **  
** **Popsicles: KEEP IT GOING!**

Tarot: now for the first truth: **Dark Pit: F**k you too. Now why do you hate being called Pittoo so much?** **  
**Dark pit: *Sticks tongue out* Well how would you like it if someone gave you an embarrassing nickname!

Tarot: I agree with him

 **Lucina: Was Pit a good kisser?**

Lucina: Well… I wont lie but yes. He was a good kisser. Not dating him though…

Pit: good. Your pretty and all but me being in a relationship would just get in my way of work

Lucina: glad we agree. *looks at Tarot* do you have anymore chocolate?

Tarot*Snaps up some chocolate*

Lucina: thank you

 **Zelda: Do you still like Link even though he kissed Ganondorf?** **  
**Zelda: it was a dare so why would I be upset. Plus I was funny to see there reactions when link opened the blindfold

Link: Not cool princess

Zelda: just joking…maybe

 **Chrom: Do you like fish sticks?**

Chrom: is this from hat fanfiction hot topic krew?

Tarot: I read that. It was hilarious I couldint stop laughing

Popsicles: I think I read it too

All smashers: we did too

Tarot: you too dark pit and Lucas?

Both: yes….

 **Samus: Is it annoying that people choose you only because your hot?**

ZSS: extremely annoying!

Tarot: you and I both…

Popsicles: Now for dares!

 **Pit and Dark Pit: DO THE CHICKEN DANCE!** **  
*** they start to do the chicken dance while palutena records it and sends it to Viridi, goddess of nature*

 **Peach: Kiss anybody BESIDES people from your series (Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Kooplings, Rosalina)** **  
**Tarot: This should be good…

*Peach walks over to marth and kisses him*

Marth: Princess!

Peach; it was just a dare. Not that I like you anyway…

Tarot, The Robins, Lucina, and palutena: DANG IT!

 **Palutena: Start shipping Peach with whoever she kisses!** **  
**Palutena: I just shipped you guys…..now MarthxPeach is ruined…

Tarot: I shipped it for nothing too….

 **All girls: Dress in bikinis UH, I MEAN ZERO SUITS and see how long it takes for someone to start getting nosebleeds.** **  
***The girls all get zero suits and pretty sure enough…. Captain Falcon and Snake get nosebleeds*

 **Robin, Dark Pit, Captain Falcon, Shulk and Pit: Kiss Lucina.**

Tarot: Chrom you cant stop them

Chrom: I don't care I'm doing it anyways!*slashes the boys*

Tarot: before you so rudely interrupted me…you getting sent to freddy fazbears pizza for five nights….

Popsicles:*Rolling on floor* FEDDY FAZBERAS PIZZAAAAAAA~~~~

Tarot: its Freddy fazbear…

Popsicles: I know.

Tarot: *sweat drops* well good luck chrom*teleports him away*

Popsicles: now we have truths and dares from not ninten

 **TRUTHS:** **  
** **for ness: do u have romantic feelings for lucas?** **  
** **FOR LUCAS:DO u have romantic feelings 4 ness?** ****

 **DARES:** **  
** **FOR NESS: kiss lucas**

Tarot: Now for truths.

 **for ness: do u have romantic feelings for lucas?**

Ness: no. Lucas hates me..

Tarot: he does?

Ness: yup… I did something to him now he'll never forgive me

Lucas: yup.

 **FOR LUCAS:DO u have romantic feelings 4 ness?** **  
**Lucas: no! not ever!

Tarot: Now for dares!

 **FOR NESS: kiss lucas**

Lucas: TOUCH ME! I DARE YOU TO TRY

Popsicles: woah. he mad

Tarot: now we have truths and dares from the fujoshi

 **I have a lot. ;;;.** **  
**  
 **Truths:** **  
** **Samus-did you ever find the baby?** **  
** **Koopalings- how does it feel to be adopted?** **  
** **M &F Robin- do you ship people in Smash? If so, who do you ship?** **  
** **Female Robin- live the way of the fujoshi! (google the meaning if you don't know it)** **  
** **Shulk- are you really feeling it?** **  
** **Marth- do you have a cooking show?** **  
** **Sheik- have you ever tried knitting?** **  
** **Pikachu- do you like pokeballs?** ****

 **Dares:** **  
** **Marth- confess your love to Ike and go on a romantic cruise to France** **  
** **Pit &Pittoo- read fanfics about yourselves** **  
** **Marth- host a cooking show and teach us how to cook pheasant with Falco** **  
** **Male Smashers(except Luigi)- re-enact a scene from Magic Mike** **  
** **Luigi- make it rain on the best dancer** **  
** **Link, Toon Link, & Young Link- have a cuccoo fight.** **  
** **Shulk- become a ninja and steal Marth's tiara and auction it off to a group of crazy fangirls.** **  
** **Snake- become a snake.** **  
** **Shulk- make a move on Lucina. Beware of overprotective Chrom and Marth (he's still angry about his tiara), they're watching.** ****

 **mwa hahahahahaha :3**

Tarot: now for the truths.

 **Samus-did you ever find the baby?** **  
**ZSS: what baby?

Popsicles: um…never mind

 **Koopalings- how does it feel to be adopted?** **  
**Bowser: WHAT? OM MY GOD WHO TOLD YOU!

 **M &F Robin- do you ship people in Smash? If so, who do you ship?** **  
**Both Robins: yes we ship but we not telling who we ship

 **Female Robin- live the way of the fujoshi! (google the meaning if you don't know it)** **  
**Fem robin: why should i!?

 **Shulk- are you really feeling it?**

Shulk: im really feeling it!

Tarot: Shulk that's not a ride!

Sonic: Get off me!

 **Marth- do you have a cooking show?** **  
**Marth: I used to…*Sad piano music plays as everyone looks at the distance*

Ike: wait what are we looking at?

 **Sheik- have you ever tried knitting?** **  
**Sheik: yes I have.

Zelda: her room is filled with the softest fabric. So soft I fell asleep once.

 **Pikachu- do you like pokeballs?**

Pikachu: Pika(no)

Popsicles: now for dares

 **Marth- confess your love to Ike and go on a romantic cruise to France** **  
**Marth: Ike..i will always love you…

Ike: no..

Marth: REBECAAA..i mean IKEEEE

Tarot: oh lets check on chrom..

*we check and chrom seems to be on night five.. last day..yay*

 **Pit &Pittoo- read fanfics about yourselves** **  
**Pit and Dark pit: NO! NEVER AGAIN!

 **Marth- host a cooking show and teach us how to cook pheasant with Falco**

Marth: very well. Falco-

Falco: *runs away*

Marth:*looks at the distance while piano music plays*

 **Luigi- make it rain on the best dancer** **  
**Luigi: *make it rain on Lucas*

Tarot: ummm

 **Link, Toon Link, & Young Link- have a cuccoo fight.**

Tarot: okay you three cuckoo's are in the-

*western music plays in the background as they all look at each other. Then they start attacking building forts and armies of cuccos. Thank goodness Tarot put a force field around everyone except the three. In the end it was a tie. But Tarot revived them.*

 **Shulk- become a ninja and steal Marth's tiara and auction it off to a group of crazy fangirls.** **  
**Popsicles: hey marth, tell me where did you find your fashion sense?

Marth: well it started when…..

*Shulk secretly steals marth's tiara and starts an auction with one fangirl named Samantha winning and having the tiara.*

Marth:and then my tiara*marth feels the top of his head and screams like a girl* AHH MY TIARA AAAAAAHHHH

 **Snake- become a snake.**

Snake: I am one

Tarot: oh yeah! Les bring chrom back! *chrom comes with tattered clothing and a bloody sword*

Tarot: that bad?

Chrom: ya think!?

 **Shulk- make a move on Lucina. Beware of overprotective Chrom and Marth (he's still angry about his tiara), they're watching.** ****

Shulk: my Lucina you look- *Chrom and Marth start attacking shulk as he screams like a girl*

Tarot:*revives shulk* now we have a truth from ThePikaWither

 **Meta Knight, why were you so broken back when you were a newcomer?**

Meta knight: I don't want to talk about it….

Tarot: okay now we have one last dare from Neko511

 **Dare:Yoshi, Pikachu, and Kirby: Do the most annoying thing you can think of and whoever gets pissed off cant stop them.**

*The three start to do annoying things pissing off all smashers but the smashers couldint do after the dare, all smashers attack Yoshi, Pikachu, And Kirby.*

Tarot: *revives the three* well that's all for today! Don't forget to keep sending in reviews and I'll see you guys next thank you for joining popsicles

Popsicles: no problem

Everyone: BYEEEEEEE


	4. Chapter 4:Wait,what happened

Chapter 4: wait, what happened?

Tarot-hi everyone! Sorry its been a while I was busy doing..Tarot things…

Popsicles-Now without further ado, lets get on with a dare and truth from **ThePikaWither**

 **Truth:** **  
** **Ness: What happened with you and Lucas?** ****

 **Dare** **  
** **Lucina: Read Meeting A Legend by MBenz4268**

Tarot-now for the first truth that I want to know too

 **Truth:** **  
** **Ness: What happened with you and Lucas?** **  
**Ness-well…

Lucas-THIS ASS OVER HERE LEFT ME TO DIE AT FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZARIA WITH THE ANAMOTRONICS STABBING ME IN THE HEART GETTING SHOT AND EXPIRED( **A/N:if you can figure out where I got that reference you'll earn a shout out** )

Tarot and popsicles- but how are you still alive

Lucas-that's another time…

Posicles-well lets move on to the dare

 **Dare** **  
** **Lucina: Read Meeting A Legend by MBenz4268**

Lucina-well I guess I'll read it. but if it's a crackfic then I will murder this person!

*A few mins later*

Tarot-how was it?

Lucina- that was actually a pretty good story

Tarot- glad to hear!

Popsicles-now we have truths and dares from *gasp* MY STRANGER! HELLO MY STRANGER! HIIIIIIII HOW ARE YA,MISS TAROT IS BEING A GOOD FRIEND!

Tarot-um from **yolo911**

 **Truths:** **  
** **All Assist Trophies- Do you ever wish to be in Smash as a playable character instead of being used at a "helper" that helps out another Smasher for a short amount of time?** **  
** **Lucina- Why is your dad so f*cking overprotective?!** **  
** **Pit and Dark Pit- How disgusting is Pitcest (PitxDarkPit)?**

 **Kirby- Do you like eating?** **  
** **Captain Falcon, Shulk, Ness and Donkey Kong and Villager- What do you think of the memes people make of you? (Ex: Expand Dong, Kilager, I'm really _ing it, Okey, Show me your moves)** **  
** **All Boys- Hottest girl in Smash?** **  
** **Dares:** **  
** **Marth and Ike and Roy- (Hands over some yaoi fanfiction) Read it ALL! And if you refuse, then (summons a fangirl pit) YOU'LL BE STUCK IN THE FANGIRL PIT FOR PRACTICALLY ALL OF CHAPTER 4!** **  
** **Pit-Break the actual fourth wall.** **  
** **Chrom- Can you make Popsicles some of that Exalted Fishsticks? Thanks.** **  
** **Any 4 Smashers- PLAY WARIOWARE MEGA PARTY GAMES! (Don't know what it is? Search it up on google)** **  
** **Mario: Eat all of Luigi's spaghetti** **  
** **Luigi: If you catch Mario eating your spaghetti, THEN DEATHSTARE him!**

Tarot-now for the truths

 **All Assist Trophies- Do you ever wish to be in Smash as a playable character instead of being used at a "helper" that helps out another Smasher for a short amount of time?** **  
**All assist trophies-umm..no

Popsicles-im surprised you guys said that

 **Lucina- Why is your dad so f*cking overprotective?!** **  
**Lucina-he's afraid that someone might rape me or something but I can handle myself

Chrom-no I don't

Lucina-*Deadpanned look*

Chrom-well..maybe a little

 **Pit and Dark Pit- How disgusting is Pitcest (PitxDarkPit)?**

Both-DON'T…even get me started

 **Kirby- Do you like eating?**

Kirby-poyo poyo!

Meta Knight- he says of course

Tarot-thank you for your wonderful translation Meta!

Meta Knight-it was nothing

 **Captain Falcon, Shulk, Ness and Donkey Kong and Villager- What do you think of the memes people make of you? (Ex: Expand Dong, Kilager, I'm really _ing it, Okey, Show me your moves)** **  
**Said men- ….

Tarot-okay

Ness-shut up

Tarot-okay

Ness-*sticks tongue out*

 **All Boys- Hottest girl in Smash?**

All boys-cant decide

Popsicles-now for dares

 **Marth and Ike and Roy- (Hands over some yaoi fanfiction) Read it ALL! And if you refuse, then (summons a fangirl pit) YOU'LL BE STUCK IN THE FANGIRL PIT FOR PRACTICALLY ALL OF CHAPTER 4!** **  
**Marth,Ike,Roy-NOOOO WE'LL READ IT

*a few mins later*

Marth,Ike,and Roy-…

Tarot-soo di-

Marth,Ike,And Roy-NO!

Popsicles-…

 **Pit-Break the actual fourth wall.** **  
**Pit-I don't thinks so..lady palutena will get mad at me again

Dark Pit-CHICKKKEEEEN!

Pit-shut up!

 **Chrom- Can you make Popsicles some of that Exalted Fishsticks? Thanks.**

Popsicles-NOOO ME NO LIKE THOES STRANGER! SPACEEEEEEEE!

Tarot-ummm…never mind

 **Any 4 Smashers- PLAY WARIOWARE MEGA PARTY GAMES! (Don't know what it is? Search it up on google)** **  
***Lucina, Lucas, Rosalina, and Mega Man all play the game. And surprisingly, it looks like they are having a good time*

 **Mario: Eat all of Luigi's spaghetti** **  
** **Luigi: If you catch Mario eating your spaghetti, THEN DEATHSTARE him!**

*Mario tries to eat the spaghetti but luigi catches him and deathstares him*

Tarot-now that is a brother with pride! GO LUIGI!

Mario-T_T

Tarot-now we have dares and truths from **zorbo678**

 **Truths:** **  
** **Lucas: Why are you mad at Ness** **  
** **Ness: WHAT DID YOU DO?** ****

 **Dares:** **  
** **Chrom: Stop being over protective, Lucina can make her own decisions** **  
** **Zelda, Peach, Zero Suit Samus, Lucina, Rosalina, and Ness: Each kiss Lucas while he's blindfolded, then have Lucas pick his favorite.**

Tarot-since we already covered that truth lets move on to the dares

 **Chrom: Stop being over protective, Lucina can make her own decisions** **  
**Chrom-fine I'll stop being over protective

Lucina-thank you father…with that being said can you let go of the handcuff you attached to our wrist

Chrom-oh right..sorry

 **Zelda, Peach, Zero Suit Samus, Lucina, Rosalina, and Ness: Each kiss Lucas while he's blindfolded, then have Lucas pick his favorite.**

Ness-im not kissing Lucas

Tarot-sorry it's a dare from zorbo

Ness-F**k you zorbo

*said People kiss Lucas and lucas ended up choosing Lucina as his favorite*

Lucas-you know..you'd end up being a good toy bonnie

Lucina-what?

Tarot-have you played the game five nights at freddys 2?

Lucina-no

Popsicles-that explains it

Tarot-now we have truths and dares from **ikikurface**

 **Truths:** **  
** **Marth: I totally support Marth's cooking show, but can he really cook?** **  
** **Chrom: Do you hate about almost everyone now?** **  
** **Lucina: Do you like burning Ike and Marth when you win against them? Cause on your victory poses, it seems like you do. I also think you would have the best comebacks too..hehehe** **  
** **Duck Hunt: Do you like trolling the smashers and people on for glory?** ****

 **Dares:** **  
** **Lucina: Steal Metaknight's mask and claim it as your own.** **  
** **Ike, Marth, Little Mac, Ryu, and Yoshi: Dress up in the revealing, but stylish clothing from Kill La Kill for 2 chapters. (they have to wear female clothing)** **  
** **Now run around and see how many nosebleeds and dirty looks you get.** **  
** **Duck Hunt: Troll all the smashers. But beware, your health is at 300%.** **  
** **Sonic: Give everyone a piggyback ride.**

Popsicles-now for the first truth

 **Marth: I totally support Marth's cooking show, but can he really cook?** **  
**Marth-OBVIOUSLY! I help peach with the cooking

Peach-he does

 **Chrom: Do you hate about almost everyone now?** **  
**Chrom-no..Why?

 **Lucina: Do you like burning Ike and Marth when you win against them? Cause on your victory poses, it seems like you do. I also think you would have the best comebacks too..hehehe** **  
**Lucina-*catface*Maybe

 **Duck Hunt: Do you like trolling the smashers and people on for glory?** **  
**Duck hunt-Hehehe….

Tarot-now for dares

 **Lucina: Steal Metaknight's mask and claim it as your own.** **  
***Lucina takes meta knight's mask but meta knight has a mask under his mask*

All-?

 **Ike, Marth, Little Mac, Ryu, and Yoshi: Dress up in the revealing, but stylish clothing from Kill La Kill for 2 chapters. (they have to wear female clothing)** **  
** **Now run around and see how many nosebleeds and dirty looks you get.** **  
***They put on the outfits and get dirty looks from all girls and boys*

 **Duck Hunt: Troll all the smashers. But beware, your health is at 300%.** **  
***Duck hunt rolls the smashers but get ko'd instantly by Pichu and ends up dead but Tarot revives them with revival bone*

 **Sonic: Give everyone a piggyback ride.**

Sonic-T^T*Gives everyone piggy back ride*

Tarot-you don't have to give me one

Sonic-I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MY BACK HURTS RIGHT NOW!

Popsicles-now we have one more truth and dare from **Guest**

 **Truth(s):** **  
** **Fox: How did you feel about your dad getting killed by Andross and also about Pigma betraying your dad and Peppy?** **  
** **Shulk: Since when did your "I'm really feeling it!" line become so popular that it became an internet meme?** **  
** **Roy (the swordsman): How did you feel about coming back to Smash as a DLC?** **  
** **Pit and Dark Pit: Why do you guys call each other "Pitstain" and "Pittoo" respectively?** ****

 **Dare(s):** **  
** **Palutena: Sing that song from "Frozen" called "Let It Go"** **  
** **Wario and Mario: Play Dance Dance Revolution and "dance" along to that Reel 2 Real song called "I Like To Move It (Move It)"** **  
** **Sonic: Take a picture of Wario and Mario doing said dare** **  
** **Fox: Put on a floor-length ballgown for at least 2 chapters** **  
** **Luigi, Zelda, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Lucina, Marth, Lucario and Diddy Kong: Do the Macarena** **  
** **Falco: Film said eight Smashers doing the Macarena and then upload it on YouTube. They should expect lotsa comments**

Tarot-now for the first truth

 **Fox: How did you feel about your dad getting killed by Andross and also about Pigma betraying your dad and Peppy?** **  
**Fox-it just makes me feel hurt inside

Tarot-do you want to talk about it

Fox-no im fine

 **Shulk: Since when did your "I'm really feeling it!" line become so popular that it became an internet meme?** **  
**Shulk-since I said it

Tarot-I don't think that's what he means

 **Roy (the swordsman): How did you feel about coming back to Smash as a DLC?** **  
**Roy-YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT

Lucas-he's been telling me for so many hours how long he has waited for this moment

 **Pit and Dark Pit: Why do you guys call each other "Pitstain" and "Pittoo" respectively?** **  
**Both-because we just gotten use to it

Popsicles-now for the final dares

 **Palutena: Sing that song from "Frozen" called "Let It Go"** **  
**DO NOT SING THAT SONG

Sonic-this is the first time I have ever seen her snap

 **Wario and Mario: Play Dance Dance Revolution and "dance" along to that Reel 2 Real song called "I Like To Move It (Move It)"** **  
***They both stand up and go to the arcade station, pick the song and dance to it*

 **Sonic: Take a picture of Wario and Mario doing said dare**

Sonic-already …

 **Fox: Put on a floor-length ballgown for at least 2 chapters**

Tarot-*gives him a red and green dress*

Falco-*Trying to hold in laughter but couldint*

Fox-shut up Falco

 **Luigi, Zelda, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Lucina, Marth, Lucario and Diddy Kong: Do the Macarena** **  
**All said smashers-*Do dare*

 **Falco: Film said eight Smashers doing the Macarena and then upload it on YouTube. They should expect lotsa comments**

Falco-*Already recording*

Tarot-and thats it guys! Keep sending in reviews and ill see you guys next time!


	5. Chapter 5: A Message

Chapter 5: A message

Hi here! Im goin this truth and dare thing for a little but I will come back to it soon. Im going to write different stories from time to time but I will be back soon

With love,

~TarotEvoker


End file.
